djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha-70 "Vector"
"If you can't make up a good enough plan right now, then get out of my way." '' ~ Alpha-70 speaking to a Volunteer Commander Alpha-70, known by the nickname "Vector", was an Advanced Reconnaissance Commando and clone of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served in the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic and it's Special Operations Brigade as one of one hundred Alpha Class ARCs. Biography 1st Battle of Geonosis Alpha-70 would be awakened alongside Alpha-22 and 81 to assist in the 1st Battle of Geonosis, being sent to strike down numerous droid positions and serve as reconnaissance for advancing troops. Captain CT-9457, later Senior Commander CC-9457, "Legate" would be their primary 'handler' while they operated in their role as ARCs to ensure no issues erupt while they're out on-duty. Once the Battle was won and the troopers were pulled out, he alongside his fellow Alphas would be returned to Kamino to be placed in stasis for future conflict. 1st Battle of Kamino 2 months after his deployment, Alpha-70 would be awoken once again alongside the other 99 ARCs to defend their home-world against the seperatist threat. He'd gain his nickname and reputation for successfully downing 150 B1s, 40 B2s, and 3 Vultures, being called "Vector" due to the rampage he can cause in a general direction. However, he would have lost one of his comrades in an ambush while they and Vector were defending a bridge. After the battle was over, Alpha-70 would be promoted to the rank of Captain for his efforts against the droid threat. Battle of Lianna Alpha-70 would be sent to Lianna alongside Jedi Master Vookto and his forces to defend Sienar Systems facilities so that the Navy can receive new starfighters to use. 70 would become mildly impressed when the Master would summon both water and fire to cleanse the planet of the droid threat, feeling somewhat disappointed when Vookto would die from the strain. 70 would be pulled out once the troopers were brought back to the nearest Garrison, as the Alpha would remember his name wisely. Battle of Atraken Alpha-70 would be sent alongside 2 other Alphas to Atraken, to serve as a 'special force' for the troops being deployed there. The small taskforce would be pulled out during the midst of the operation, as it was taking far too long for HIGHCOMM's taste. 70 would be devastated on the civilian lives being lost during their time in the rear, only strengthening his hatred for the clankers and compelling him to be more vicious against them for any future battles. Battle of Neimoidia Vector would be sent to Neimoidia to serve as an overseer for the troops using the new AT-ATs for combat, being somewhat of a boring job for the battle-hardened Captain. He'd take command over the leading Transport, invading numerous keypoints and areas with relative ease to the Captain's disliking. He would be pulled out and be given his Phase 2 modified armor, taking Airborne gear and mixing it up with Phase 1 and Alpha ARC gear to form the setup he'd use for the rest of the clone wars. He'd also end up earning the Jaig Eyes due to his huge experience and ability to decimate anything in his way, though he'd prefer not to have them on his helmet at times. Order 66 Alpha-70 would be stationed at Kamino to help teach the new troopers before receiving a holocommunication from the Supreme Chancellor. After hearing the words 'Order 66', Vector would be slightly hesitant before shrugging it off and converging to eliminate Shaak Ti alongside Kamino Security. He'd remain at the City to serve as a Commander while the Republic was undergoing it's transformation into the Galactic Empire, thinking if he truly did the right thing in executing the order. Service to the Galactic Empire Vector, now being known as Jareed Rooke, would be promoted to the rank of Major General to command forces in many Sectors and locations. He'd be assassinated by a reprogrammed BX-Super Commando, his memorial placed at one of Kamino's moons due to it's proximity to his homeplanet. While he was still alive and serving, he'd gain the admiration and respect deserved of him during the Clone Wars and his time in the Galactic Empire. Personality Vector would be brash and stubborn, usually placing him in near death situations during his time in the Clone Wars. However, his quick thinking and resourcefulness would usually get him out relatively unscathed most of the time. Later in the war and during his time as Major General however, he'd assume a more tactician sort of patience and careful timing, much to the disliking of the Alpha. Additional Gallery 1st Template Alpha-70's Imperial uniform when he was made a General Officer, he'd usually argue on how tight the neck collar was and would usually have it open slightly when off-duty. He'd refuse to wear the military cap, saying that it made him look goofy then professional. 2nd Template Vector would refuse to wear his Jaig Eyes on the battlefield, not wishing for Clone Troopers or even Volunteers to idolize him. When asked about the Jaig Eyes from a Clone Trooper while at a ceremony, he'd say that ''"When a soldier sees the Jaig Eyes on someone, it compels them to try harder to impress others so that they could end up wearing it someday. That same person is later found dead because he thought he could take them on by his absolute lonesome."Category:Character Category:Clone Category:Alpha Class ARC Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:First Battle of Kamino Category:Second Battle of Geonosis Category:Second Geonosis Campaign Category:Alpha-70 "Vector"